A popular way of providing liquid food for rodent-type animals is to suspend an inverted bottle of liquid within the cage. The bottle is provided with a capillary tube, from the end of which the animal can suck drops of liquid. Various frames or holders have been placed on the market to suspend the feed bottle. One problem has been that frames which hold the bottle firmly enough so that the animal could not dislodge it by curious contact, present difficulties for the keeper when he wishes to refill the bottle. Conversely, in a frame in which the bottle can be easily filled, the bottle can be dislodged and broken. Often, the frame has had sharp corners or open loops by which the animal could be harmed. In some cases, the bottle has no cap to permit it to be clamped in the bracket and difficulty has been experienced with these bottles falling out of the bracket. In some prior art frames the design was too expensive to construct commercially, not durable enough to last, or not visually pleasing enough. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a bottle holder by which a liquid feed bottle can be suspended within an animal cage.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a bottle holder which is simple and inexpensive to produce.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a bottle which holds the bottle firmly even if it has no cap and does not release the bottle if the animal tampers with it.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a bottle holder from which the bottle can easily be released by the keeper.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a bottle holder from which sharp parts do not project into the animal cage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bottle holder which hides the bottle somewhat from the view of the animal.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.